End of Possibilities
by CompliCaeted
Summary: Chris struggles with his dad's beating... My first Fanfic! Please read and review!


He stumbled to the top of the hill and sat down peacefully as he watched the city glow and die beneath him

He stumbled to the top of the hill and sat down peacefully as he watched the city glow and die beneath him. Lying on his back, he took a resolution to stare at the sky until there was no more when a slow, quiet sound awoke him and shook him from the numb feeling that was invading his head. He saw the boy rise as the sun in front of the navy blue sky, panting although the hill was not to steep, his feet rise and lowering in a magical rhythm.

Chris Chambers lay on his back once more as he awaited his best friend. Plucking grass gently with his fingertips, he smiled and wondered once more why he'd come. Why he'd always been this way.

Like I deserve this, he thought.

« Chris. Hey, Chris. »

Gordie Lachance stared at his bruised friend and let out a sigh. He hadn't seen well him until he had gotten too close. To close to keep his mind free of wonders and infinite questions.

« Hey. Speak to me, man. Come on, Chris. »

« What is there to say, Gord? » Chambers whisered painfully. « Nothing. Absolutly nothing. Not a single thing. What can I say? It's not like this hasn't happened before. »

« It has, and that's why it matters. »

« Oh, fuck that! » he yelled

Chris sat abruptly and painfully, remembering with a wince how bad he hurted. How bad life hurted. He watched Gordon sit down next to him and wondered how dared he yelled at him. Nothing was his fault, after all. He didn't know.

« I'm sorry, Gordie. »

« Chris, I don't care about that. You're not twelve anymore. You can't let him do this to you. »

« What do you want me to do? I'm craving for answers, Gordie. I know I'm not twelve, I know I can't let him do this, but… You weren't there, tonight. You don't know how it happened. How could I… »

His voice trailed off as the smears of memories slashed his mind as trails of blood. The beers. The loud complaint. The crowbar. And the fire… oh, the beautiful fire… Then the run, and the hill, and… And Gordie, once more.

« I know. I know, it's okay, Chris, it's going to be fine. It's going to be more than fine. »

« What do you want to do? If I can't do a thing about it, if Eyeball can't either, if my old man just feels like hitting and hitting… What can you do about it? »

« We're going to leave early, that's all. I know you can't take much more of it. He's sick, he's about to die, Chris. You heard it from the doctor yourself… But if he doesn't, it's… »

« It's what, Gord? Go ahead. Say it. »

« If it's not him it's going to be you. »

Chris nodded and touched painfully the wide gash on his forehead, only to realise the dark blood had stopped flowing. Coagulated clots of blood stained his fingers as he pressed his lips shut to contain a cry. His body stiffened for a moment and Gordon pressed his shoulder, as he had did so many times before.

« Chris? »

« I'm okay. Gordon, think about it. We can't leave early. You're parents, they going to… »

« To what? To freak out? They've known I was leaving for college for 5 months, now, I think they've had enough time to accept that fact. I'm trying to find a way out of that relationship anyway, if you see what I mean. »

Chris grinned and smiled at his friend. He shrugged and said painfully :

« I hope he dies soon. If he doesn't, I'll… I don't know. I simply don't know anything anymore. »

« We're leaving tomorrow, Chris. »

He stared at his feet and heard his friend's voice echo in his mind for what seemed like an hour. The chill of the night was vibrant and deep, and the slowly fading sounds of the city were duller and dulller. He wanted to believe, he wanted to believe so bad… But weren't things always turning out bad for him? He knew they were.

He'd have to leave a note for Eyeball, he planned. Pack up, sleep at Gordie's house, take off in the morning. Put this way it seemed simple and realistic. He knew there were grey stains pretty much all over. There always were.

« If it's what you say… I don't know why I can't wish anymore. I just have no hope left.» he sighed. « You said we're leaving, all right. But are we really? »

Hours later he left his friend with a grin of sorrow in the rising sun.

* * *

_Please Review! This is my first Fanfic so be indulgent :)!! _


End file.
